Cherry Lips
by Fio Gonzlz
Summary: Jimin se mata practicando para ser el mejor, práctica hasta que siente la piel en carne viva y todo a su alrededor es un simple borrón, práctica hasta no sentir más su cuerpo, hasta hacerse daño. [BTS/Jimin]


－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

Ｄｏｎ＇ｔ ｌｅａｖｅ ｍｅ

Ｎｏｗ ｂｅｌｉｅｖｅ

走り出す （走り出す）

Ｎｏ ｅｎｄｉｎｇ

君は僕の鼓動 （僕の鼓動）

ᴄʜᴇʀʀʏ ? ʟɪᴘꜱ [ᴏꜱ]

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

* * *

Jimin se prepara para intentarlo de nuevo. Lame sus labios, busca la posición correcta y, queriendo con todas sus fuerzas lograrlo, empieza la rutina de nuevo.

Su teléfono a muerto hace cosa de una hora ya, así que lo hace sin música, solo guiándose con pequeños tarareos.

Da una pirueta, dos, inclina su cuerpo al frente, mueve sus brazos de manera controlada y limpia y, justo antes de finalizar, vuelve a dar un par de giros, ahora más lentos, con más gracia, antes de terminar en una posición similar a la de una bailarina de ballet, pero como en las últimas horas, antes de poder terminar de posicionarse del todo, su cuerpo colapsa.

Sabe que tal vez se debe a todo el esfuerzo que está haciendo y no por mala técnica, pero aun así se frustra y las ganas de golpear a alguien aparecen en su ser de nuevo.

_Jimin odia el fracaso._

Lo frustra no verse capaz de hacer algo que, a sus ojos, es simple y de un nivel accesible. Odia saber que casi todos sus conocidos ya han dominado esa parte de la rutina. Se odia, mucho, por ser un incompetente. Por ser quien es.

_se odia se odia se odia_

Tirado en medio de la sala de ensayos tiene que hacer un esfuerzo enorme antes de siquiera poder pensar en levantarse del suelo, que está frío y reconforta sus cansados músculos en demasiado.

¿Sería malo si tan solo cierra los ojos unos segundos y descansa antes de seguir con la práctica? ¿Estaría mal?

_"__Sí, lo será, debes practicar, Park, debes ser el mejor, dar solo lo mejor" _

¿Un instante? Solo uno, es lo único que pide...

La lucha constante que es su vida lo consume, por un momento quiere ceder y darle un descanso propio a su cuerpo, que después de estar más de quince horas seguidas en aquella sala claustrofóbica con apenas agua y comida ya está demasiado al límite como para seguir funcionando de manera óptima, pero otra parte de él, esa que siempre le rechista cuando tiene sueño u hambre, le insiste en que se debe levantar y volver a practicar, aunque sea una vez más, que debe seguir hasta que ya no pueda más.

Y claro que gana esa parte masoquista. Esa parte que lo odia. Que se odia.

Y entonces se levanta, y sus músculos que duelen como un demonio le gritan pidiendo un poco consideración por ellos, pero él los ignora lo mejor que puede, como siempre, y regresa a la posición inicial.

Una pirueta, dos piruetas, salto, movimiento de brazos, salto, inclinación, brazos, brazos, pirueta de nuevo, y comienza a formar la posición final* de puntillas, esa que quiere lograr con tanto esmero, pero no puede porque sus pies colapsan.

Sus dedos se sienten en carne viva, al igual que sus piernas, pero vuelve a intentarlo y lo logra, por un segundo es capaz de terminar la rutina antes de colapsar de nuevo en la sala de prácticas.

Todo a su alrededor da vueltas.

Se muerde los labios al punto de hacerlos sangrar. Tiene que contener una sonrisa, aunque no sabe si es satisfecha, frustrada o llena de asco y auto desprecio, pero sonríe mientras mira el maldito techo de la sala. Lo logró, pero colapsó casi al instante.

_¿De qué sirve lograrlo si no lo puede mantener? _

_De nada. _

_No sirve de nada_.

Suspira y lame sus labios, pero tiene la boca tan seca que tan solo logra probar su propia sangre en ellos, cierra los ojos y se deja llevar por el dolor de cada de sus extremidades, castigándose por haber fallado de nuevo.

En ese momento tiene labios de cereza, piensa divertido, grandes y llenos de rojo.

Amargos.

_Asquerosos. _

Se levanta de nuevo, y todo el cuerpo le duele, pero aun así a fuerza para volver a intentarlo.

Necesita que todo sea perfecto.

_Quiere que todo sea perfecto_.

Todo... Todo debe ser perfecto.

...**_ «Hubo un punto en el que llegué a dormir en la sala de ensayo, pensando en que así podría practicar más. Hubo un momento de mi vida en el que mi vida empezaba y terminaba en los ensayos._****» **

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

ｃｈｅｒｒｙ ? ｌｉｐｓ [ＯＳ]

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

_**NA**: ¿me creen si les digo que esta es la primera vez que escribo acerca de bts? he escrito acerca de otros fandoms, he escrito cosas propias escuchándolos, viéndolos, siempre los he tenido presentes cuando hago alguna mierda, pero jamás los había usado en plan serio y hoy me he sentado y he dicho: a ver, haré algo._

_(sin mucha fe, que llevo como mes y medio con una sequía de miedo)_

_¡y pum! las palabras empiezan a surgir y yo me quedo en plan 'bish watafak' y ajá, bueno, esa es la historia._

_*el punto de todo es que Jimin no puede aprender una coreo bien, como él quiere, perfecta así que me inventé la descripción y pues, yo me imaginé a Jimin practicando para esta presentación que tuvo con varios idols de contemporáneo, pero con una coreografía más larga y eso, ajá, perdón, pero #yonosoybailarinaymediopajanuscarmovimientlsdeverdad_

_ya hablando acerca del contenido: la verdad es que esto sale de ningún lado, de repente he pensado en Jimin y lo primero que se me vino a la mente es él, matándose por ser perfecto y no sé, me gustó la idea y la desarrolle, creo que este Jimin es uno muy cercano a la idea que realmente tengo de él así que estoy satisfecha con los resultados :D díganme, ¿mi Jimin se aproxima al de ustedes?_

_espero disfrutarán leyendo,_

_Fio Gonzlez._


End file.
